Changes in Love
by DreamsNitemares
Summary: Perseus and Artemis have always been childhood and best friends. But when Artemis begins to date Orion, it causes major problems. Orion/Artemis. Eventually Percy/Artemis. High school AU. No powers or gods/goddesses. Warning: Rape, Pregnancy, Lemons later on. Please Read and Review.
1. The Problem

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Warnings: Rape, Pregnancy, Abuse, and Lemons in Later Chapters**

* * *

**The Problem**

The tall male stood staring out at the ocean. It was a cold winter's night and the snow was fluttering down. He sighed slowly tilting his head back to stare at the moon, but just as quickly shifted his gaze away. It was much too painful to stare up at the moon and be reminded of the woman he loved so much. But Artemis was gone now, she had gone off with a guy named Orion. Apparently he was the "perfect man" according to most of the girls at school, but Perseus did not and never would believe it, although he wanted his best, and childhood friend to be happy deciding not to interfere. It still hurt, his heart was being crushed and broken into a million pieces as ice wrapped around it.

Closing his eyes he turned away from the calming sea and head back to his home. He still had school tomorrow and a broken heart was no excuse to skip. Plus Artemis did not even know about his feeling for her. They had known each other since they were in in diapers it was wrong to fall in love with your best friend...Right? He actually amazed that Artemis had accepted Orion's confession to date him. She was well known to turn down every and any male that tried. She was far too focused on her studies to date was always her excuse. Although Percy guessed she had agreed to date Orion because the other male had decent grades and therefore would not drag her down. A chuckle escaped his lips as the raven haired male dug his hands into his pockets. He had great grades too, even with ADHD and dyslexia, the medication he had to take helped him concentrate much more then he did in elementary school. He and Artemis would always compete on getting the best grades possible through middle and now high school where they were currently competing at the top of their class.

At the moment Artemis was wining because of one more A then he, Percy had missed school because of the flu for a few days. He was still disappointed about it too. Stepping into his house he greeted his mother with a smile telling her about his day and the news of Artemis dating. She hugged him close knowing of his feelings for the auburn haired female, reassuring him that everything would be fine that help lift his spirits he immediately began helping her set the table and cook. He wasn't the best cook in the world but he still loved to do it.

The pair grinned greeting Percy's step-father, Paul, whom Sally had married two years ago after finally accepting the fact that Poseidon her old lover, and Percy's father, a Navy officer had passed in the war. He had died when Percy was eight and since they were all close it took the longest time for them to get over it. Artemis had lost her father, a Air force officer and best friends to Poseidon. They had died together on the same day and were in the same area according to other soldiers in the area. Percy had remained strong for everyone only crying when he was absolutely sure he was alone. Other then that he was emotionless to the sorrow. No one had ever seen him cry before even his mother, as a baby he never cried. It was a running joke in the family that he was unable to do so. Percy always laughed at the joke.

Brushing his fairly long messy black hair that could never stay in place from his sea green eyes he plopped into his chair and happily began to eat chatting with his family about the day. He was beginning to feel better much to his own relief. Dinner that night was simple chicken soup and salad, everyone had agreed they were not very hungry so they decided to take it light.

Once finished Percy shooed his mother out of the kitchen and began to clean up and wash the dishes. Once everything was done and in proper places the dark haired male dried his hands and dismissed himself to his room needing to complete his homework. He sighed softly closing the door and sitting heavily in his desk chair. Staring at the photos that lined the walls, he loved taking pictures it was one of his favorite pass times. He sighed softly finding himself staring at a picture of Artemis in a simple white dress on the beach. Defiantly a favorite of his, he was proud of how it turned out. A chuckled escaped as his eyes wondered around the room, most of the pictures were of the pair of them throughout the years as well as others of scenery and family pictures.

His room was simple, the walls barely seen from the photos, were a dark blue, his bed was in the left corner of the room close to the window where a long black curtain was pulled over the glass to block out the lights from the streetlamps outside. His bed had a ocean like design on it, he loved the ocean wanting to become a Marine Biologist after college. The night stand was dark brown like the rest of his furniture in his room two pictures propped up in frames, one of his dad, mom and himself and another of him and Artemis when they were seven. His room was neat despite been a teenage boy, his mother had made sure he kept it clean, not that he minded he did not like messes it made it much harder to find things in a crowded room.

Pulling his notebook out of his back he set to work on his homework silence filling the room except the clicking on his calculator and scratching of his pencil or the shuffle of papers. Glancing at the time he frowned softly, ten' O clock. Artemis should have called an hour ago. A pang in his heart and he ground his teeth before forcing himself to calm down. She had a boyfriend now, or maybe he was busy. A growl left him as he snatched up his phone dialing the memorized number and waited for her to pick up. A boyfriend was no excuse to miss the time they normally called since middle school, he had had girlfriends and he never missed a call no matter what. Now he sounds possessive and obsessed, he had every right to be too, she was his best friend, he had been there through every single little thing that had ever happened to either of them.

"Percy?" Came a soft voice sounding sleepy, his anger melted away like a wave being swept into the ocean.

"Hey, Art." He greeted softly knowing now she had been probably sleeping.

"Why are you calling so..." Her voice trailed off, he could almost see her looking at the clock. "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry, I fell asleep!" she cried frantically clearly upset, he immediately felt better about her dating, she had not forgotten him.

"It's fine Art." He soothed her gently wishing he could pull her close to him and just hold her there forever. "Sorry I woke you up...I'll let you go back to sleep okay?"

"No, no it's fine. Are you alright though? You don't sound like yourself..." She asked softly, a creak and the ruffling of blankets told him that she had turned over in the bed.

"I'm fine." He mumbled a bit too quickly for his taste.

"You sure?" Her voice sounded a bit farther away making him smile softly. She had propped the phone up on her spare pillow and was most likely curled up while listening to him talking. She would fall asleep soon knowing her.

"Mhm.." He answered setting the phone on the bed and clicked the speaker on as he tugged off his black Avenged Sevenfold shirt and blue jean pants before pulling on plaid blue pajama pants and a loose dark gray shirt. He heard her giggle softly.

"Were you still up doing homework?" She asked through a soft yawn.

"Yup, I did the dishes and Paul got home late..." He smiled laying on the bed tucking an arm under his head as stared up at his ceiling watching the fan spinning slowly. He yawned softly stretching own before pulling a pillow over his head.

"Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He blinked softly, he had always driven them to school since Artemis did not like driving and they lived right next to each other so carpooling helped save gaze by a lot.

"You'll still let me pick you up?" He asked in surprise, he had thought she would get Orion to pick her up since they were dating now.

"Of course dummy, I may have a boyfriend, but I've known you longer plus I don't trust Orion completely yet, sure he's a nice guy and all but he's not trustworthy." She replied firmly causing Percy to grin.

"Thanks, see you in the morning then." He said softly before hanging up before she could ask what he meant by thanking her. Sitting up he padded to his bathroom brushing and flossing before returning to his bedroom and turning off the light. Sliding into his bed he put the phone on the charger and turning on his alarm clock. He fell asleep almost immediately glad to finally sleep.

* * *

**Please Review. Any flames or suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	2. Crowded Hallways

******Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

******Warnings: Rape, Pregnancy, Abuse, and Lemons in ****Later**** Chapters**

******Review Answers for Chapter 1:**

**__****Review Answers:**

_**DragonClan: Why thank you I'm glad you think so!**_

_**Guest: I'm pleased you say so but I personally think it's not good enough to get a metal! I'm not that good at all! But thank you for the compliment!**_

_**i refuse to prove that i exist: Well what were you looking for? Maybe I can put in some of the thing in the story or something? I'm always looking for ideas.**_

_**Guest: Thank you I really like this story so I'm defiantly going to keep writing. **_

_**Guest: I'm glad you like it!**_

* * *

**Crowded Hallways**

The alarm clock's foghorn blaring had caused the raven haired male to jerk awake, slam his hand down on the button and groan in annoyance. He was not happy, sleep had not come easily last night, nightmares of his mother's first boyfriend after Percy's father had died plagued his memories. He was forever glad that horrible man was gone for good.

With a grunt and a sigh he pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes yawning softly. Sliding out of his bed and making it he stumbled still half asleep to the bathroom after grabbing clothes to wear. He pulled off his pajamas dumping them into the hamper next to the shower before stepping into the warm water he had turned on when he had first entered the room. Washing his hair then his body he was reluctant on stepping out not wanting the cool air to meet his warm skin. Knowing he eventually had to he gave in and dried off before pulling on a black tank top and dark blue boxers with darker blue jeans. Towel drying his hair he shook his head combing his fingers through it before walking out of the steamy room. Grabbing a long sleeve, dark blue checkered button up shirt he slid it on rolling the sleeves up so they were to his elbows.

Snapping his leather bracelet on his left hand and his watch on his right, he stretched slowly before swinging his arms. The black bracelet was to hide the scars and new cuts that ran across his wrist on his left hand, no one knew about them since he was always wearing the bracelet. The bracelet itself was special to him so no one questioned in meaning on wearing it all the time, it was his last gift ever received from his father and to him it was very special.

Walking down the stairs he greeted his mother and Paul a good morning before plopping into his chair at the table happily digging into his breakfast of eggs and bacon with a glass of milk. He took his time keeping a careful eye on the clock but he had no worry over the time, he still had a half an hour before he had to leave and since Artemis was right next door there was no need to rush. Listening to the adults talking but not listening he stood walking over to the sink allowing his mother to take the plate before walking upstairs and packing his school work and papers in his backpack he hummed softly under his breath. Unplugging his phone from it's charger he slid it into his front right pocket before sliding his keys into his front left pocket with the lanyard which was blue and silver, Artemis had gotten it for him on his twelfth birthday, it was his favorite and only lanyard. Sticking his wallet into his left back pocket nodded to himself making sure he had everything on his mental check list.

Walking into the bathroom he brushed his teeth and flossed before clicking of the light and leaving the room. Once back in his room he tugged on his black converse and tied the laces, looking around he frowned softly. Smiling in triumph he pulled his belt on, black and white checkered one of the seat belt designs, he made sure his pants were held up and would not fall, he hated when people sagged, it was unsightly and disgusting to him, not proper at all. No one wanted to see your underwear it just was not right.

Pulling his back pack over his shoulder he shut off his light before walking down stairs, biding his mother and step-father a good day he walked outside breathing in the cool morning arm. Closing his eyes he sighted softly before walking to his car and starting it. After it had warmed up he pulled out and drove to the curb in front of Artemis' house. Waving in greeting to her mother and step-father, her mother had gotten remarried after Zeus had passed away, around the same time as Percy's mother. Artemis waved grinning as she walked over to the car. Dumping her backpack into the back seat next to Percy's she buckled in and grinned happily. The male rose an eye brow but couldn't help but smile back, they were contagious her smiles.

The auburn haired female wore a nice silver shirt that had a lace over it in black, blue jeans covered her legs with a silver colored belt to hold them up. Small slip on flats that were black covered her feet, she had a silver watch. Around her neck was a crescent moon locket with a picture of her and Percy, a gift he had gotten her for her eighteenth birthday, he wore a matching one around his neck tucked carefully into his shirt not because he was hiding it but because he was afraid it was going to get ripped out in the crowded hallways. On the back of the necklace was _Best Friends, PJ + AL_ in cursive.

"What's got you so hyper?" He frowned suddenly looking at her in mock horror. "You didn't kill Annabeth did you?" He smirked when she scowled punching his arm. He just laughed softly pulling out of the neighborhood and onto the highway to get to their school. "I was joking."

"I know but even though she's a bitch I don't hate her enough to kill her." She whined pouting softly and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mm..And she's on Aphrodite's side too..." He pointed out grinning when she made a disgusted face and a gagging sound. "Hey now you've got to get used to being around them now, you're currently dating the most popular guy in school."

"Ugh..Noooo..." She groaned in distress before her mood picked up and she clicked on the radio stealing the iPod that Percy had in the front pocket of his shirt and scrolling through it until she found the perfect song and grinned singing along with it. And poking the male until he joined in after grumbling to himself.

Annabeth and Aphrodite were two of the most popular girls in school, spoiled rotten and brats they were constantly mean to everyone except popular people, although they were snappy at them. They were also twin and apparently looked perfect at all times. Percy did not agree but never really voiced his opinions on the annoying duo. Captains of the cheer team they already caused him enough trouble trying to win him over with cleavage that almost fell out of their shirts and too short skirt. It did not help that their father was the principal of the school. They got away with anything and everything. Percy and Artemis were considered part of the good looking section of the school, in other words popular. But unlike the idiots that let it get to their heads the two completely ignored the status and were often found hanging out with their own group of friends rather then the popular.

Parking in his assigned spot Percy grabbed his back pack and jerked it over his shoulder before locking the car behind them. Digging his hands into his pockets he stepped into the building of despair and loudness. And it was very very loud, people were running through the hallways screaming at each other while teachers desperately tried to keep order. The male immediately sighed in annoyance walking through the students and to his locker a glance to his left told him Artemis, whose locker was next to his, made it to her's safety without getting run over by some idiot with a skateboard, nothing against skateboarders but they did not seem to get their radius was larger due to their board and whacked people over the head with them all the time.

Hanging his backpack on the hook of his locker after unpacking everything he ignored the pat on his shoulder knowing it was not Artemis who had found Orion was currently talking to him. Pulling out his Chemistry book and binder he shut the locker before turning to face the person. Aphrodite. Of course. She smiled sickeningly sweet trying, key word trying to look attractive, it may work for other men but he was not about to fall for her measly weak tricks he had see constantly since middle school. His eyes flashed over her form, her blonde hair hung over her shoulders in some sections before falling down her back, a pink sparkly clip held her bangs back from her gray blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt that Percy swore if it got any brighter his eyes would bleed. A silver glitter heart shimmered in the bright hall lights with her movements. A short white shirt that looked like it was going to fall off at any moment probably showed her underwear, but Percy never let his eyes leave her face, or more correctly the wall behind her head. If he looked down he would be staring right at her breasts that were practically hanging out of her low cut sure, he made a mental bet to himself that she was probably either not wearing a bra or the material was a sorry excuse for one. She had high white heeled shoes on that rose her height to his just above shoulder, where she would normally be around his shoulder maybe a bit shorter.

Annabeth was not far away bust flirting with some football player. Her hair was also blonde matching her twin's but it was braided in a fishtail braid and hung over her shoulder. She was a bit more decent then her sister. Her low cut shirt matched her twin's but it was sky blue, the heart was gold instead of silver. She had tight, probably leggings that looked like blue jeans. She had black high heeled shoes, the same size as Aphrodite. Like her twin her face was caked in make-up. Too much mascara and eyeliner, which was glittery, he noted in disgust that they had fake eye lashes on as well. There wasn't much difference between the two except that Aphrodite's eyes were more blue while Annabeth's were a stormy gray.

He picked the female's hand up from his chest and let it drop to the girl's side before turning away ignoring her stunned look. Honestly she should get over him, he did the same thing every since day, he was not about to change his mind about disliking her over night. Walking to his first class he sat in his desk by the window waiting for Artemis to join him in the desk in front of his as usual. They were, luckily in every class together much to their relief.

Since there was still time before class began he crossed his arms over the desk and rested his head on them in hopes of getting a five minute nap in before he had to pay attention and take notes. A poking on his shoulder made him snap back into the world of living after what felt like seconds. Looking over to the source of his awakening he smiled tiredly at Artemis who shot him a worried look, he just turned towards the front and concentrated on the lesson scrabbling down notes when he needed to but most of the material he already knew due to studying ahead.

The next few classes went by easily much like the first, minus the sleeping portion. He took notes and answered questions the battle to see who can get the most answers right in the day had been going on since Artemis and Percy were in preschool. It was well known throughout the school of their contest that varied with the days. At the moment Artemis was winning but Percy was not far behind. In fact the students even get track of the winnings and losing of each of them, it was almost an entertainment for the students as well as teachers.

Lunch was a relaxing time when the two would slip away to their lunch table and eat with their friends who they rarely saw during the day. Sitting next to each other Percy and Artemis stared at their food.

"I think it just moved..." Percy muttered experimentally poking the mystery food with his food eying it carefully. Artemis gulped nodded doing the same to her with a frown on her face. The clatter of tray on the table jerked the pair out of their poking and the teens looked up and shared a grin.

"Well if it tries to kill you tell me. I'm not about to be murdered by cafeteria food." Thalia Grace grumbled, Percy rose an eyebrow at her downed mood and shifted his eyes over to her brother who shrugged. Thalia had black spiky hair and electric blue eyes that made her already pale skin stand out more. She had a punk look to her a dark purple shirt was under a black leather half jacket, black cargo pants and black combat boots. A black studded belt was around her waist holding her pants up. She was the same age as Artemis and Percy and had been their friend since middle school.

"I swear I did not do a thing" The male held up his hands in surrender. Her brother, a year younger then the three, Jason was her opposite, he looked more like their mother with sandy blonde hair and the same eyes as Thalia. He wore a green shirt that had the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans. A black belt held the jeans up and green converse covered his feet.

"She got a D on a quiz in Algebra." Nico Di Angelo explained quietly. He was a smaller boy the same year as Jason. He had shoulder length black hair and black eyes, his skin was extremely pale something the group joked about, often saying he was a vampire. He wore a simple black shirt and black skinny jeans, a pair of black converse and a black belt. He was the emo of the group, black was favorite color.

"Well she didn't study." Nico's twin, Bianca Di Angelo piped up and grinned slyly, she was dress the opposite of her brother. She had pale skin just like him and her hair went just past her shoulders also black and her eyes were a lighter shade of black. She wore a white dress however with a black jacket over it. Black and white high topped converse that went to her knees and a white bracelet.

"I can go over it if you'd like..." Offered a soft happy voice, Rachel Dare smiled softly her green eyes shining in amusement. Her red hair was braided back and went to her upper back. She wore a forest green shirt and blue pants, she had on black shoes. She was in the same year as Thalia, Percy and Artemis and had just moved to the school at the beginning of the year.

"I can too!" Grover Underwood rose a hand grinning like an idiot. He was the joker of the group he had decent grades. He was African American with slightly lighter skin and brown eyes. He had a orange shirt on and blue jeans with black vans. A medical problem forced him to use crutches to help him walk but that never stopped him.

"Yeah great, idea, you'll make her fail!" replied Jason with a smirk before ducking away at an apple that was launched his way.

"Okay guys no food fights." Percy said smacking them both lightly over the head knowing very well that they would easily start one and get away with it.

"Awww, Percy. You're no fun!" Grover whined pouted, the tallest of the group rolled his eyes and shook his eyes.

"I just don't feel like explaining to the principal to why two started a food fight again." The sea green eyed male muttered under his breath. Returning to their food they eat what they could and threw the rest away before heading off to their next classes. The rest of the day went quickly much to Percy's relief because after school there was the first swim met of the year and being the captain and one of the fastest swimmers on the team he was looking forward to it.

* * *

**Please Review. Any flames or suggestions are much appreciated, I'm trying to improve on my writing skills. I'd also love to hear your ideas about anything and everything! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
